


Lost

by Missy



Category: Burn Notice, Psych
Genre: Humor, M/M, Outdoor Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-13
Updated: 2012-02-13
Packaged: 2017-10-31 02:57:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/339104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They were walking magnetic north!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Porn Battle: Prompt: Crossover, Burn Notice/Psych, Henry Spencer/Sam Axe, outdoors

“We’re lost,” Sam pointed out unnecessarily. 

“I know we’re lost.” Henry growled, scanning the ground helplessly with his compass. “What I don’t know is how – we were going magnetic north, damn it!”

Sam muttered something foul as he yanked the Kevlar camping blanket closer to his shoulders. Henry had called this a ‘fishing getaway’ – which it, quite plainly, was not. They had gotten lost on a hike – Henry’s idea, thank you very much – and while they had no idea where they were going, at least they possessed the means of getting there. Sam shuddered as he backed himself against a tree. He wasn’t a fool – staying alive until the help they’d radio in required food and water.

“You want the pork rinds or the jerky?” Sam asked, holding them out on either side of the poncho. 

“I want a signal flare.”

Sam sighed. “I told you we should’ve just stayed on the trail.” With that, he ripped into the rinds and started shoveling them into his mouth.

“Why don’t you get over here and help me look for animal tracks,” Henry growled. “You’re the ex-SEAL, help me out!”

“Exactly – a SEAL. And I don’t know boo about trees,” he said

Henry grunted as he stood up. “Damn it, I’m freezing.”

That gave Sam the last little nudge of encouragement he needed to shed a little more inhibition. “So, let’s get warm.” He yanked Henry close, receiving only a token protest before his arms went around Sam’s jacket-covered back. Sam chuckled and burrowed his face into Henry’s neck, biting it. His hands roamed, dropping the pork rinds, and one found a rising bulge and squeezed it gently, causing Henry to him to laugh and bite a bit of Henry’s exposed neck. Sam unzipped his Dockers and squeezed Henry’s large, solid cock. 

“This is the most jackass thing I’ve ever done,” Sam declared. But his hand kept moving in its comforting, non-demanding way, and Henry reciprocated by freeing Sam of his tropically-colored boxers.

“In fifty years?” Henry scoffed.

“In forever.” The words came out in a breathless gust as he arched into Henry’s touch.

“Ung….” Henry grabbed Sam’s ass and yanked him closer. “Why the hell’d you leave the lube back at the tent?”

Sam stared at him as if he’d developed two heads. “…You think I planned to bang you in the woods?” He shook his head and kissed his way down Henry’s body, licking exposed stripes of skin . “Cops’d do it in the mud if they had to.” Then the depths of his throat stifled any protest Henry might have made – his nails dug into the back of Sam’s neck.  
“God, God….” The advantage Sam had was driving Henry crazy. Somehow he pinned him down with his elbows. Sam was too into giving him – he could hold his breath forever. Henry came violently and Sam had to use his chest to hold him in place.

Henry had to drag Sam up and seized his penis roughly enough to make him squawk in the process. It took Henry two strokes to finish him off and ruin his new shirt with the sticky evidence of Sam’s pleasure.

Both men huddled together against the tree as they shared a moment of repletion. Then Henry laughed and kissed the corner of his mouth. “Pretty good.”

“Damn good, and you know it,” Sam replied. “Who else can hold their breath that long?”

There was a gasp from beside their shared blanket, and both men looked up to see Henry’s son with a flashlight and a bright yellow poncho, utter horror in his eyes.

“I think my soul just tinkled on itself,” Shawn moaned.


End file.
